


Who needs watches anyway?

by Croworc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Given up, Love watches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croworc/pseuds/Croworc
Summary: After a few years being stuck back in space, you don't have much to talk about, so of course Raven brings up love watches.You get love watches when you turn 15. It asks a few questions and sets you up with the most compatible and will bring out the best genes.Anyone who was in the skybox had to turn them in, and most forgot who they got, but no murphy,even though he thought it was stupid.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

On the ark, every crime-no master how small, is punishable by death, unless your a minor, in which case they take the love watches off.  
100 of us were sent to the ground, well technically, 101 or 102 if you count Ravan.  
We went to earth in October 2149, and 7 of us flew back up in space. 

He hears limping footsteps behind him, "do you think they're still alive?" Raven asks.

The two were both looking out the window towards earth, "I hope they're okay." Bellamy sighs.

He feels as if he should be holding a mug full of hot chocolate or coffee, but all they had was Monty's algae, which he thinks he perfected.

"Do you ever think the two that died on the drop ship were lucky?" Raven pounders.

Bellamy's brain seems to back track, "was one of them your watch partner, but that wouldn't make sense either."

"Emori talks, and I'm guessing she heard it from Murphy." She explained, "speaking of which, who was yours?"

"Gina, we tried to make it work, be like the others." Bellamy let's out a laugh.

Raven laughs, "I don't even remember my original one, I messed with it some and made it Finn."

"You would do that wouldn't you." They hear Murphy say.

They turn and he's going over to the couch.  
"Who was yours, Murphy?"

His eyes look in between the both of them, "never got one."

The two nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this might be the last chapter, I barely had any ideas with it also I don't remember writing in third person with the last chapter so that probably means I have to go check on another book to make sure it's in third pov

"Just 730 more days." Bellamy sighs, looking up from the calander, 

Ok I'm done, I can't do it anymore

If anyone likes the idea and wants to write it, credit me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but this is only the prologue and I only wrote it in an hour.
> 
> Also, how do I get multiple chapters?  
> I'm new....


End file.
